


You've decided you're too independent to be loved

by Moony_Writes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor John Watson, Hurt John Watson, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Other, POV Sherlock Holmes, Protective Mycroft, Sad, Sad John Watson, Sad Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Dies, Sherlock Holmes Gets Shot, Sherlock Whump, Sherlock-centric, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Writes/pseuds/Moony_Writes
Summary: I'm so sorry for this! I know it's really sad. I saw a fan art of Sherlock a while back that had the caption "You've decided you're too independent  to be loved" and I just remembered it and got inspired. Sadly I don't know where to find that fan art or who it was by, so if you have an idea please comment it below or send it to me on my instagram @moony_edits and I'll be sure to edit this to give full credit.Otherwise, I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters involved. I hope you enjoy the story.





	You've decided you're too independent to be loved

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this! I know it's really sad. I saw a fan art of Sherlock a while back that had the caption "You've decided you're too independent to be loved" and I just remembered it and got inspired. Sadly I don't know where to find that fan art or who it was by, so if you have an idea please comment it below or send it to me on my instagram @moony_edits and I'll be sure to edit this to give full credit.
> 
> Otherwise, I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters involved. I hope you enjoy the story.

Sherlock pried his eyes open to see a black sky above him. He vaguely recalls a case without John about... something. Then a chase. On his own of course. John would've taken him to safety if he had been there. No, Sherlock had been stubborn. Adamant that he could do it on his own. John had stayed home.

Gunshot wound. That would be a problem.

Sherlock tried to sit up, tried to get somewhere. He couldn't. Not with the pain that was shooting from his chest anyway. 

He needed to....

Call someone. Yes that would definately help.

Fog... his brain was... foggy... Thoughts sloshing here and there. Like the rain. Rain? When had it started raining? What time even was it? And how long had he been sitting... no, lying there? Here? Where was he?

Calling. Yes. He was going to call someone.

Sherlock went to reach for his coat pocket only to realise he wasn't wearing it. The sudden realisation sent a shudder through his body. Why hadn't he worn it? He must have. He always wears it. Battle armour. The coat and scarf. Never leaves home without them. Home... John... Warm home... If he closed his eyes he could almost...

No.

He needed to call someone.

He opened his eyes once more, becoming more and more aware of his laboured breaths. Eventually, he found something that felt and looked like his coat lying a few inches away from him. He fumbled through the fabric until he found his phone. His blurred vision just about made out the call symbol. He clicked it and called the first person before setting it down and finally letting himself rest. It was like Russian Rulette. If the person answered, they might be able to help in time. If not, he'd die here. He tried to focus.And breathe.

More like cough his lungs out.

And blood.

Blood? 

How was he still concious?

What was John doing right now? Probably trying to hook up with some woman.

The person didnt answer.

Sherlock wondered why he had came out alone again. But now, it was with a hint of gratitude. This could've been John. Lying here. Alone. And Sherlock would never know. Sherlock couldn't lose John, it would kill him. He would've let out a laugh at that thought if he could.

Answerphone. Beep.

He loved John. A lot. But he didn't dare let John love him back. Not that John wanted to- it's just that Sherlock would lead him into a life of danger and-

"SHERLOCK!" 

He would never be forgiven and-

"Oh my God... Mycroft! Over here!"

John has so much to live for and-

"Sherlock! Open your eyes! Can you hear me?"

If only he just-

"Sherlock! We're loosing you!"

Told him that-

"Breathe! Come on! Please!"

He loved him and-

"Sherlock... Please.... Don't leave me..."

"Your loss would break my heart brother mine... Do it for John"

He wished things could have been different.

"Sherlock... If you can hear me..."

If only...

"I love you... Please don't go."

If only he hadn't decided that he was too independent to be loved. 

"Sherlock... No... No please... Wake up... Breathe... Do something!"

"John..."

"Let him go John..."


End file.
